Vainilla Twilight
by Mockingjay-Wanderer
Summary: "Te enviare un postal, querida, por que desearía que estuvieras aquí… Y bañado en un crepúsculo de vainilla, me sentare en la cochera toda la noche pensando en ti" Inspirada en la canción de 'Owl City'


Un tremendo frente frío azotaba a Forks, Washington y aquí estaba en la vieja casa de mis padres, leyendo una de las obras de Shakespeare acompañado de una deliciosa taza de café.

Había estado enfadado y cansado de estar en Seattle, necesitaba venir y relajarme a este lugar… Aunque todo me recordara a ella. Bella Swan. La mujer que me había convertido en un mejor hombre.

La conocí cuando teníamos 17 años, pero rompimos todos los lazos que nos unían cuando cumplimos 22.

Cuando entramos a la universidad ella se fue a Jacksonville, Florida y yo a Seattle, duramos alrededor de 4 años en una relación a larga distancia. Nos veíamos los fines de semana, días festivos y en cualquier oportunidad que se nos presentara para viajar.

Pero como siempre, las cosas a distancia no funcionan. Comenzamos a pelear por todo y por cualquier cosa. Al final decidimos terminar en sana paz, pero francamente yo aun la echo de menos.

Entonces decidí hacer algún tipo de contacto con ella, y hace un mes atrás le envíe una postal. Le dije que quería verla y que estaría en Forks, para lo que se le ofreciese.

No obtuve una respuesta.

En momentos como este en que me pongo a recordarla siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Es como quisiera que estuviera sentada aquí a mi lado, que nuestros dedos estén entrelazados, que nos contáramos como estuvo nuestro día y todas esas cosas que solíamos hacer.

La echaba demasiado de menos.

Me preguntaba si ella pensaba tanto en mi como yo pienso en ella. En cada acción mía, Bella esta presente y aun no logro sacarla de mi mente.

Luego del momento en el que me torturaba a mi mismo, decidí meterme a la cama. Pero no sirvió de nada, ahí estaba a la vuelta y vuelta sin poder conciliar el sueño.

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que fui a acostarme, pero el crepúsculo estaba cayendo. Salí al porche a pesar del fuerte frío que hacia.

Me senté ahí, trayendo de nuevo los recuerdos que tenia de Bella.

–Edward, ¿Edward?-. Escuche. Ahora estaba alucinando su voz.

–¿Edward?. —Volví a escuchar.

Oficialmente me declaro loco.

Me di la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la casa cuando ahí la vi. Con su reluciente sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, se miraba radiante.

—¡Edward!

—B…Be… -Me sentí como un tonto —¡Bella! —Rectifique casi enseguida.

—Siento a ver llegado sin avisar… y… pensé… que podía traer café y que podíamos hablar…

—Claro, vayamos adentro.

Entramos a la sala. Bella se miraba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, pero se veía nerviosa. Al menos creo que no soy el único que se siente así.

Había muchas cosas que quería decirle. Empezando con decir que la extrañaba, pero el problema es que no sabía por donde empezar.

—¿Cómo haz estado? Hace mucho que no escuchaba de ti. —Mentira gran farsante, me dije a mi mismo. Aun me mantenía en contacto con René la adorable madre de Bella, de hecho, fue ella quien me sugirió que le enviara la postal.

—Bien. Siento… no haberte respondido antes… eso solo que no sabia que decir. —Miro sus manos nerviosamente.

—Esta bien, no hay problema. Bella, yo… —Entonces volteo a verme prestándome toda su atención. —yo… te he echado de menos. —Sonrío. De esa manera en que su sonrisa decía "es lo mismo que he pensado"

—Yo también —Admitió. Se levanto del sillón en el que estaba y se sentó a mi lado. —Me han transferido, iré a vivir a Seattle. —Eso era una señal. Tome su mano y le di un beso.

Paso sus delicados brazos por mis hombros apegándome más a ella. Había extrañado esa cercanía, la forma en que juguetea con mi cabello mientras me besaba, su aroma, su delicadeza, su ternura, en fin, la extrañaba a toda ella.

Pegue mi frente con la de ella, cerré los ojos, suspire y le sonreí.

—¿Juntos? —Pregunte.

—Juntos —Respondió.

Eso significaba volver a empezar, dejar todos los problemas atrás. Empezaríamos un nuevo capitulo en nuestras vidas, en el que por primera vez el pasado es pasado.


End file.
